Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (season 2)
''NOTE: This page is intended for a pitch to Nickelodeon I will make in the future. This is the reason why there's no dates listed.'' Viacom acquired the U.S. broadcasting rights to Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat and commissioned a second season for a total of 52 brand new episodes, which premiered on Viacom's Nickelodeon in the U.S. and on CBC/Radio-Canada, Corus' Nickelodeon and YTV, Rogers Media's Omni Television, the provinical educational channels TVOntario, Knowledge Network, Télé-Québec, Canal Savoir, and TFO, and Bell Media's Vrak in Canada. They also air on Nickelodeon UK's Nicktoons and Viacom's 5Star in the United Kingdom, Viacom and Foxtel's Nickelodeon and the Australian Broadcasting Corporation's ABC Me in Australia, Viacom and Foxtel's Nickelodeon and Te Putahi Paoho's Māori Television in New Zealand, Viacom's Nickelodeon and De Agostini's Super! in Italy, ProSiebenSat.1 Media's Sitel in Macedonia, and CCTV-14 in China. Two months later, it began airing on PBS Kids in the United States, with Nickelodeon and Sesame Workshop distributing the episodes to PBS free of charge following a two-month period. The PBS Kids premiere of the second season varied by market, WMTJ in Puerto Rico aired "Many Sorry Goodbyes!" and "An Unusual Family" on June 5, while WCTE in Tennessee aired the two episodes on June 7. Some PBS Kids premieres of the new episodes also varied by market, WNET in New York City and WKMJ-TV in Kentucky aired "Dragon Boat Festival" and "Burlesque!" on August 5, while KERA-TV aired the two episodes on August 7. Voice cast * Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Sagwa Miao and Chung-Nee #1 * Kawennáhere Devery Jacobs as Dongwa Miao * Krystal Meadows as Sheegwa Miao * Daniel Brochu as Cha-Siu Miao * Arthur Holden as Baba Miao * Ellen David as Mama Miao * Sonja Ball as Nai-Nai Miao * Saul Rubinek as Yeh-Yeh Miao * Hiro Kanagawa as The Foolish Magistrate * Khaira Ledeyo as Tai-Tai Ku * Angelika Dela Cruz as Ba-Do * Meiling Melançon as Luk-Do * Zoë Chao as Huang-Do * Raugi Yu as Ku-Keh the Cook * Russell Yuen as The Reader of the Rules * Rick Jones as Fu-Fu * Michael Yarmush as Wing Wing * Scott McNeil as Jet Jet * Terrence Scammell as Lik Lik and Hu-Tieh * Emilija Baranac as Hun Hun * Samantha Futerman as Ling * Annick Obonsawin as Siao-Po * José Zúñiga as Ping * Donna Christie as Pang * John Novak as Pong * John Payne as Sir Richard * Donovan Patton as Mr. Jackson * Flea as Shei-Hu * Colin Mochrie as Uncle Miao * Lisa Yamanaka as Auntie Mae-Mae * Kiều Chinh as Auntie Wen * Jade-Lianna Peters as Aunt Chi-Chi * Gerald Casale as Baba Xiongmao * Natasha Kanapé Fontaine as Mama Xiongmao * Michael Dobson as Baba Hun-Hun * Stefanie von Pfetten as Mama Hun-Hun * Tantoo Cardinal as Mama Jart-De * Joaquin Phoenix as Baba Zhao-Shang * Inbar Lavi as Ai Miao * Jim Byrnes as Xin the Tiger * Michael Rosen as Shaiming * Garry Chalk as Li * Maryke Hendrikse as Bo * Vincent Tong as Wong Ton * Mylène Dinh-Robic as Shuihua * Hélène Joy as Huohua * Richard Ian Cox as Diqiu-Dou * Dagmara Domińczyk as Xinzang-Dou * Zoé De Grand Maison as Sha-Guniang * Domiziano Arcangeli as Mr. Luigi * Paul Dobson as Paulo * Justin Rain as Pablo * Maggie Blue O'Hara as Bupa-Nanhai * Françoise Yip as Keaihua Ku * Simu Liu as Nufanghua Ku * Paul Campbell as Youhailei * Kari Wahlgren as Caihong-Xing Miao * Rebecca Shoichet as Hatchi * Tajja Isen as the Snakes * Elle-Máijá Tailfeathers as Mei Lin * Anne-Élisabeth Bossé as Molly * Nikohl Boosheri as Shang * Jess Harnell as Uncle Yao * Anaïs Barbeau-Lavalette as Peng * Mekia Cox as Win Li * Cree Summer as Mei Su * Rainbow Sun Francks as Shifu * Arsinée Khanjian as Jun * François Létourneau as Enyu the Daifu * Brian Dobson as Haitao the Gardener * Brian Drummond as Emperor Yuzhang * Ted Cole as the Prime Minister * Malin Åkerman as Hao-Guniang * Suzanne Clément as Mama-Guniang * Michael Daingerfield as Baba-Guniang * Philip Akin as Roshi * Samantha Newark as Ting Ting * Kirby Morrow as Baba Lik-Lik * Emma Taylor-Isherwood as Mama Lik-Lik * Mig Macario as Zhi Ming * Jesse Moss as Chang Rui * Stephanie Morgenstern as Ehda'a * Seán Cullen as Omar * Emmanuelle Lussier-Martinez as Feyrouz * Bryn McAuley as Hui * Jin Xing as Herself * Mutsumi Takahashi as Mama Wing-Wing * Hank Azaria as Baba Wing Wing * Ivana Miličević as Jin Li Episodes * Episode 1a: Many Sorry Goodbyes! * Episode 1b: An Unusual Family * Episode 2a: The Butterfly Lovers * Episode 2b: Just a Girl * Episode 3a: Jet-Jet the Softie * Episode 3b: Alley Cat Fever * Episode 4a: You Can Talk?!? * Episode 4b: The Birds and the Bees * Episode 5a: I Was Yan Min * Episode 5b: Zodiac Kings * Episode 6a: Hun-Hun Gets Babysat * Episode 6b: Dongwa Takes a Tumble * Episode 7a: Little Sagwa * Episode 7b: The Cook and the Reader Get a Clue! * Episode 8a: One Kitten's Trash * Episode 8b: The New Alley Cat * Episode 9a/b: A Chinese Christmas * Episode 10a/b: Sagwa and the Dragons * Episode 11a: Dragon Boat Festival * Episode 11b: Burlesque! * Episode 12a/b: Ancient Chinese Secrets * Episode 13a: Ling Ling Returns * Episode 13b: Mr. Jackson's Discovery * Episode 14a: Dancing Dilemma * Episode 14b: The Rock Group * Episode 15a: Sheegwa the Reader * Episode 15b: Ai Miao * Episode 16a: Wong Ton's Family * Episode 16b: The Truth of the Fathers * Episode 17a: My Life in the 80's * Episode 17b: Sagwa, Jet-Jet, and the Baby Problem * Episode 18a: Jet-Jet's Sickness * Episode 18b: Siao-Po's Love * Episode 19a: Just a Kiss * Episode 19b: Nail House Rock * Episode 20a: The Raccoon Dog * Episode 20b: Behavior Management * Episode 21a/b: Dongwa, Accused! * Episode 22a: Snakes and Cats * Episode 22b: The Magistrate's Censorship Issue * Episode 23a: Hungry Like The Cat * Episode 23b: Sagwa, Ba-Do and the Talent Competition * Episode 24a/b: Sagwa To the Rescue * Episode 25a: Who Did It? * Episode 25b: Revenge * Episode 26a: Be Less Stiff * Episode 26b: Sagwa's Medicine Run * Episode 27a: Dongwa's Big Brother * Episode 27b: Meet Win Li * Episode 28a: The Huangmobile * Episode 28b: Cousin Saha * Episode 29a: Miss Fujian * Episode 29b: Birthday, Birthday! * Episode 30a: The Foolish Magistrate's Seaside Trip * Episode 30b: Yeh-Yeh's Litter Category:TV Series Category:Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat Category:Revival